Underneath It All
by skypeach
Summary: Sometimes people are gullible and sometimes people are to proud,However there is no moving on in his dictionary . Jealousy is an uncontrollable thing (Set during The Last ,Minor changes.)
1. eyes

"Sakura stop ." As soon as the words left Sasuke's mouth a quick smile was sent his way . "Why should I ?" With a pout Sakura kept playing with his toes until a pillow was thrown her way. "So are you ready Sasuke-kun ?" She hopped on his bed waiting on his response, seconds later feeling a strong arm pull her down causing her to let out a small yelp before smirking up at him and making herself comfortable on his lap .Turning his face away to hide his ever increasing blush he muttered an 'I don't know' making Sakura smile even wider knowing the effect she has on him.

'KNOCK KNOCK'

TEME ! TEME OPEN UP YOU BASTARD !

With a mutter under his breathe Sasuke grunted back "Shut up Dobe." Before Sakura got off him she let out a small laugh.

'WAIT A MINUTE ...

'SAKURA-CHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?!'

'DID YOU GUYS JUST HAVE SEX!?'

With a small click Sakura opened the door only to meet Naruto with a scowl and fist "SHANNAROO!" As Naruto toppled over a carpet landing on his butt Sakura grabbed her shirt next to the door. "OWW SAKURA WHAT WAS THAT FOR ?" Quickly putting her shirt on she walked out of the hallway to the kitchen "Naruto baka ." After the War team 7 decided to save money and space by moving in together ; With the Exception of Sai who suprisingly moved in with Ino shortly after. Life in Konoha was good and although there were less missions than there were during the war there was enough to keep most shinobi busy. With Kakashi as Hokage many of those in konoha were at ease .Travel was safer, Trade much simpler , nation relations were brought together causing less hostility between all shinobi nations. Everything was perfect for once .

Sakura walked towards the fridge searching for the ingredients for their much needed breakfast. Sakura's the happiest she's ever been .Soon after the war Sasuke slowly began opening up more not only to Naruto ,but to her as well. Their relationship quickly blossomed after a couple of months surprising not only naruto but her as the magic of her wrists she managed to whisk the pancake batter in a matter of seconds , then quickly pouring the batter over one of the to the sizzling of the bacon Naruto walked towards the kitchen. "Nee Sakura-chan I heard from Ino that you're receiving an award !" Taking a seat on one of the stools he finally was able to take in her appearance

grey sweats and a pink tank top. " Ah." Sakura's face became pained ,Ino had talked to her about this telling her that she should be honored and happy except it made her if any thing guilty. When she started the children's clinic she did it with Naruto and Sasuke in mind she did it to prevent unhappiness in those kids lives she did it because no one else would . Naruto noticing her become tense and rigid slowly walked over to her placing both hands on her by his sweet gesture she turned to him.

"Naruto... I-I don't want that award..." Turning towards the stove she placed the cooked food on three sets of plates ignoring Naruto's concerned stare. "Sakura-chan you deserve the recognition, what you did for those kids is the nicest thing i've seen anybody do..." letting a small chuckle escape him speaking in his hushed tone he whispered , "You know Me and sasuke would've ended up a whole lot better if someone like you was around growing up."

Surprised by his statement she looked uo only to see the eyes of admiration no one has ever stared at her that way...not even sasuke. Placing her forehead against his neck and wrapping both arms around his waist she let a couple tears slide past her cheeks . She felt immediate comfort as soon as his arms draped around her body her face sinking into his neck.

They were so invested in their embrace they didn't notice the cold red eyed glare thrown at them from the living room.

Naruto however was quick enough to see those cold eyes pointed towards at him .


	2. Truth

**A/N: okay so im a newbie and I'm really hoping you guys could give feedback and review thanks!**

"Sakura I…I think Sasuke's waiting for you outside." Avoiding her prying eyes Sakura quickly nodded and headed towards the door leading to the outside of their apartment.

Sasuke was leaning against the wall when she stepped noticed his tense jaw and furrowed eyebrows but decided it best she not confront him .Ever since Sasuke rejoined team 7 things became somewhat awkward between all members including herself , she felt like she had to repair all the broken bonds and re-establish all of them piece by knew things were never going to be like before … but all she could do was try Right ?

They both made their way down the stairs in the direction of the training grounds where they were meeting up with sai and kakashi . A small practice for their Escort mission one word uttered.

"You didn't eat breakfast ." Sakura spoke biting her lip looking straight ahead. " Wasn't hungry." Hands tucked in his pockets he let out a long sigh.

Having enough of his strange behavior Sakura finally snapped anger and confusion evident on her face. "Okay Sasuke whats the deal ?!" she stopped in front of him arms crossed staring directly at him.

"You've been glaring this whole walk !"

Looking at her with annoyance hands still in pocket he merely muttered "You were hugging Naruto…"

Surprise was to short of a word to describe what Sakura felt she felt amused, confused, unexpectedly surprised and dare she say.. guilty?

"oh." said sakura eyes wide and lips pursing trying to subdue her on coming closer she wrapped both hands around his neck breaking into a bright smile and stepping up to give him delicate yet passioned kiss.

"Next time tell me when you're feeling jealous k ?" With a small peck on his temple she grabbed his hand and walked through the crowd to their destination hand in hand . "Annoying woman" Blush adorning his pouting face sakura only rolled her eyes and kept her small yet pained smile.

"Finally you guys took forever !"Naruto shouted as he shook his arms around standing in between Kakashi and Sai both seemed to immersed in their books to care. "hn." sasuke huffed looking to the side cheeks still red.

"Ah it seems ugly has used her seduction spells on Sasuke-kun neh ?"

Face smiling Sai barely dodged the fist aimed at him."WHY YOU LITTLE TWERP !" Kakashi deciding it best to finally speak stood up and crinkled his only visible eye in delight." Well it seems were all settled why don't we all start with a ten mile run, to warm up ?"

"GAHH KAKASHI-SENSEI THATS TOO MUCH I DIDNT EVEN FINISH EATING BREAKFAST ?!" Mouth open with desperation and laziness Naruto crossed his arms in anger. Sasuke Sakura and Sai had been long gone running knowing that there was no point in arguing with Kakashi. "I'll treat you ramen if you manage to be first back." Excitement growing in Naruto he skidded of in such speed he was practically invisible.

Sakura was running as fast as she could surprisingly passing sasuke a number of times however every time she looked his way he'd sent her smirk and pump chakara into his legs and speed past her ,Sai on the other hand ran at a normal yet fast pace not really minding the competition between the couple ahead of him. Sasuke was so blinded by his arrogance he didn't notice the approaching orange blur. Naruto was so hungry he couldn't wait for his prize.

"Whats the rush Naruto !?" sakura gasped managing to catch up . "huh?! ohh… uhhh…( ** _come on Naruto think think!_** )I-I have a date with a girl a girl yeah!" naruto sweat dropped hoping sakura had fallen for the tiny lie that way she wouldn't want to rush and beat him."YOU ?!WHATT YOU HAVE A WAIT-DA-HOW WH"

Sakura tripped against a loose vine root from below from her surprise luckily Naruto caught her ,one hand on her waist the other on her head. Both stopped and stared at each other both wide eyed and shocked."who…?"

To surprised to speak he shook his head softly . "I-I was just kidding…"

Sakura finally noticing Sasuke and Sai standing steps away cleared her throat and stood away from Naruto and muttered a thanks before picking up her pace Sai following soon after.

"Naruto." Sasuke pointed his stare to the back of Narutos head.

"Yeah?"Naruto turned with a grin scratching his head only causing Sasukes suspicions to rise.

"You and Sakura huh." Sasukes gaze flickered to some of the nearby trees as he spoke.

"Huh?" naruto only furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"You two were together once , before the war." he once again looked at Naruto in the eyes with a mix of anger hurt and defeat.

Naruto's eyes only widened "Who…who told you?"

"You just did." In a flash Sasuke Naruto shocked and guilty.


End file.
